<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>understanding by zukoandtheoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015881">understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc'>zukoandtheoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oathbreaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Implied past dubcon, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Short One Shot, Vague discussion of sex, feels weird calling the main character Thyia man, i just had feelings you know, its just soft, lea talks about her husband, mc being supportive, my Oathbreaker is named Mideo, we stan one (1) ace dwarf spymaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lea doesn't open up very often, but when she does, you're there to listen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lea/Main Character (Oathbreaker), Lea/Thyia (Oathbreaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i cried like a baby when i played lea's route</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">"i never talked about it with anyone before," she admits once, during a rare moment you have to be alone together.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"mm," you hum, acknowledging, but not pressing. you will never demand anything of her. she opens up so rarely, and every moment, every touch, every word that she gives you is infinitely precious, and you will never ask her for more than she is willing to give.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">you simply lay your head on her shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. should she choose to speak, you will listen. should she choose to pull away, you will let her have her space. should she choose to stay with you in silence, you will hold her as long as she likes, til the dawn and your duties come calling. without question, without expectation.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"even with my husband," she sighs. "seven years we spent together, and not once did i think to just... tell him."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">your breath catches. she doesn't talk much about her husband. you know it still hurts, the way it hurts for you to think about your sister.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">she notices, because the spymaster notices everything. she reaches back and takes your hand in hers, squeezes in a silent gesture of reassurance. she has made up her mind; she wants to tell you this.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"we were good together, he and i. i loved him. i loved his bravery, his wit, his charm." her voice is soft, wistful. "we were a good team."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"sounds like it," you murmur.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">her shoulders are tense. you massage the stiff muscles with your free hand, and she hums her appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"i was happy just to be with him," she says. "just talking, spending time together, you know. but he..."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"wanted more than that?" you guess.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">she nods. "i didn't mind it, really," she says. "it was just a different way to spend time with him, i guess. and it made him happy. but it always seemed like it meant something to him that i just... didn't understand."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"why didn't you ever tell him?" you ask softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"i don't know," she admits. "i always had certain... expectations, about how relationships were supposed to work. i never really thought of it as an option, that i could just... not." she's quiet for a long moment. "i wish i had told him. i think he would've understood."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">you don't know what to say. you just squeeze her hand and press a kiss to her hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">lea turns around in your arms to face you. her eyes are tender, earnest, in a way that you've never seen directed at anyone except raelan or you.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"thank you," she whispers. "for understanding."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">"always, lea," you say.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>